


Choking can be okay...

by halleson37



Series: Gallavich Smut [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Father Mickey, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, akward, kid walking in, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Can you write a fic when Ian and Mick are having rough good sex and young yevgeny walks in on them?"





	Choking can be okay...

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad with kids and know nothing about them, so I hope I did that part justice..I am on the other hand good at the smut section. 
> 
> Thank you kkimbaaaaaa for the prompt!

“Asleep after 2 stories” Ian said falling into bed. The redhead had volunteered to read to Yevgeny before bed, and Mickey was more than happy to see the sweet exchange. “Yeah” Mickey said, wrapping his arms around Ian to pull him into a laying down hug. “Yup, one about a princess, and one about a dog.” Ian said.

Svetlana had brought a couple of books, as well as other child care things over when she dropped her son off eviler that day. She had finally, after Mickey proved that he would not kill their son or anything let him spend the night. And now almost every Sunday young Yevgeny slept over at his dad and Ian’s place.

“Want me to read you to sleep?” Mickey said playfully, sticking out his tongue and rolling over on top of Ian to pin him down to their queen bed. “You wanna lull me?” Ian laughed back, looking up into his favorite blue eyes. Mickey got one of his beautiful mischievous smiles, his eyes darting to Ian’s perfect pink lips before lower down to press them together, his hands finding the gingers strong biceps and toned chest as Ian’s hands found his favorite dark hair. “Fuckin love you” Ian said as he flipped them over, lips crashing back together instantly as he jutted a knee between Mickey’s legs, one hand tangling in Mickey’s hair, the other interlocking their fingers. “You too” Mickey said pulling desperately at Ian’s shirt. He had seen and been with Ian naked more times than he could count, but each time was like the first and Mickey could never get enough of his boyfriend. Ian grunted, getting up enough to pull off all his clothes, Mickey quickly following suit; skin coming together again as soon as possible.

“Want you so bad” Mickey moaned as he dropped down Ian’s body, capturing a nipple lightly between his teeth before licking it softly. “Fuck” Ian said with a little moan, bucking his hips up some. Mickey looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes hooded and perfect as he looked back. Mickey smiled softly, taking Ian’s other nipple in his mouth before continuing to pepper kisses and suck soft marks down Ian’s perfectly toned body. “Jesus” Ian swore as Mickey licked a long strip from the base to the head of Ian’s already hard cock. He felt Mickey smile against his dick, but all he could do was close his eyes and let his head fall back as Mickey placed him in his mouth and began bobbing his head, one hand playing with his already tight balls as the other dug strong nails into his thigh.

To Mickey Ian was intoxicating, every time he tasted him it was like he was hungry. Mickey knowingly let his tongue swirl, and his throat swallow in all the ways he knew Ian liked the most. Watching his boyfriends face twitch with pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down with the slight little thrusts of Ian’s hips. “Want to fuck you” Ian said after another minuet of head, tugging at Mickey’s hair. “You always wanna fuck me” Mickey said after popping off with a wet sound. “Well duh” Ian smirked, pulling Mickey up his body to press their lips together in a fit of dancing tongues.

After both boys where successfully out of breath from making out and dry humping Ian flipped his man over, working him open carefully with lubed fingers. “Another!” Mickey grunted as he fucked back on the two long fingers placed inside him. Ian hummed, slowly obliging as he worked him open. Mickey let a moan drift out of his lips as he was spread more, the bliss of it coursing through him. “M’ready” Mickey grunted again a minute later. Ian kissed one of his butt cheeks, pulling out his fingers and flipping Mickey once again so the dark-haired boy was laying on his back, Ian placed between his spread legs.

Ian stroked their cocks together in is hand a couple of times before teasing Mickey with the head of his dick around the brunettes prepped hole. Mickey grabbed at Ian’s hips, pulling him forward, needy. “Get in me already” he said, scratching at Ian’s thigh.  Ian chuckled lightly, obliging, and pushing into the hilt, both boys moaning and holding onto each other.

In no time Ian was speeding up his thrust, pounding into his whimpering boyfriend repeatedly. Ian grunted as he threw one of Mickey’s ankles over his shoulder, deepening the angle while also wrapping a hand around Mickey’s throat. “Fuck yes!” Mickey moaned at Ian’s gesture, loving when Ian owned his ass like this. “So, fucking, good” Ian gasped tightening his hold, the sound of wet skin slapping and moans filling the bedroom. “So close” Ian added, and at that Mickey took his cock in hand, pumping himself to the time of Ian’s thrusts so they finished close together.

“IAN DON’T HURT MY DADDY!” the high-pitched yell came suddenly, both boys knocked out of their bliss as Ian pulled out, falling backwards and almost off the bed in shock, Mickey quickly wrapping the sheet around his exposed waist. Yevgeny began to cry than, Mickey swearing under his breath as his heart pounded in his chest. “Shit” he heard Ian say as the ginger stubbed his toe pulling on his boxers. “Yevy, Yevy, It’s okay” Mickey said going over and kneeling down in front of his son. The young boy still crying, confused. “Hey, Ian didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.” Mickey said placing a hand on the boy’s full cheek, his blue eyes searching hid dad’s face. “Really?” Yevgeny said, his voice small “but he was chocking you.” Mickey wanted to slap himself, how the fuck was he gonna explain to his young kid that chocking can sometimes he okay? “Ian would never hurt me” Mickey added, not knowing how to answer that. “than, than-” Yevy said, raising his eyebrows in a perfect match to his dad “what where you doing?” Mickey heard Ian chuckle a little bit and shot him a dirty look over his shoulder, Ian only shrugging. “It’s adult stuff Yevy” Mickey said for a lack of how to explain not only sex to his son, but gay sex. Yevy was way too young for that at this point. “I wanna know, I’m smart” the child said, and Mickey could not help but smile at his son. “You are very smart” he ruffled his kid’s hair “but you are still just a kid, I will tell you when you are older.” Mickey hated when adults would say that kind of shit to him when he was a kid, but at least now he understood it now. Yevgeny frowned, but then he yawned. “Let’s go back to bed” Mickey said, tucking the sheet around his waist than picking up his son. He gave Ian a quick smile before putting Yevy back to bed, the boy quickly falling asleep again.

“So that was awkward” Ian said as Mickey entered the bedroom again. “No shit” Mickey replied, laying down next to Ian. They both started laughing than, the happy sounds filling the air. “Oh shit, you think Lana is gonna be mad?” Ian said, turning on his side to face his boyfriend. “Not our fucking fault the doors don’t have locks” Mickey said, leaning into Ian. “I guess” Ian said, kissing the top of Mickey’s hair. They both sighed, before Ian spoke up again “so we finishing or what?.” Mickey elbowed him lightly, but happily rolled over on top.

 

*

 

“So…” Mickey said uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck, Svetlana standing in the door way, Ian back in the apartment more still entertaining the kid. “What you do?” Lana said, and Mickey cringed “was not my fucking fault.” Lana frowned at him. “Just, Yevy kinda walked in on us banging” Lana’s face fell even more if that was possible “He had a lot of questions I didn’t even begin to answer” Mickey said. “So now my son is traumatized by gay boy?” Lana said, gritting her teeth. “Hey, it’s no worse than fucking straight sex” Mickey said, waving a hand at her. “whatever, you are paying for head treatment” she said, Mickey assumed she meant therapy or some shit. “Yeah like having a prostitute as a mom won’t fuck his head” Mickey said, handing her a bag of their son’s things. Lana only rolled her eyes at him. “Yevy time to go!” she called around Mickey, the giggles of the happy child getting closer as he ran to the door, Ian playfully chasing after him. She scooped him up, giving Ian a knowing look before turning to her son. “say goodbye” she told him, and Yevy did, reaching out so Mickey could hug him, and waving at Ian. “Bye Yevy, see you next weekend” Ian said happily, waving back. Mickey smiled at his kid, his blue eyes so bright and happy. Mickey waved one last time as they headed out the door, closing it behind them.

“Could have been worse” Ian said with a little smile, tilting his head at Mickey. “Yeah, sure” Mickey said unsure, but he loved his son, and Ian loved him, so that was all that mattered… And no matter how he fucked up with his kid, he knew he would never come close to being his father, and that in a million years he would be better than Terry, and therefore he was a good fucking dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking Prompts!


End file.
